


i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes i saw the sign

by teterrimous (heyheybird)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, it's all courfeyrac's fault really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheybird/pseuds/teterrimous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens nobody really thinks much of it, the camera could have chosen anyone in the crowd and the fact that it chose them, well, with the way Courfeyrac and Grantaire were acting it was most likely a no brainer on the camera man’s part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes i saw the sign

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd drabble that i wrote back in feb and forgot about until now, also my first fic in this fandom.
> 
> title from 'The Sign' by Ace of Base because lets be serious, courf would totally listen to that song.

The first time it happens nobody really thinks much of it, the camera could have chosen anyone in the crowd and the fact that it chose them, well, with the way Courfeyrac and Grantaire were acting it was most likely a no brainer on the camera man’s part. They had already had a few drinks by that point and had reached the giggly side of tipsy, leaning into each other; heads close to better hear what the other was saying. It wasn’t until the person sitting behind them pointed it out that they even realised they were on camera.

Courfeyrac glances up in mild surprise, his grin taking on a slightly wicked edge at the sight of Grantaire and himself on the screen. Grantaire however, doesn’t seem to notice at all, his attention caught by something over Courfeyrac’s shoulder. He grabs Grantaire’s face between his hands before planting an over the top kiss on his lips.

\-----

The second time it happens, Courfeyrac is the first to notice, sending a playful wink at the camera while Joly stares at the screen in disbelief. Courfeyrac leans closer to his friend and drapes his arm over Joly’s shoulders, grinning as he says “I’m guessing now isn’t the time to tell you I forgot to get my flu shot huh?” before swooping in and pressing his lips to his friends, cutting off anything Joly was about to say.

\-----

By the third time it happens they are starting to think something might be up, the way Courfeyrac smiles innocently when questioned about it only confirms their suspicions’. Enjolras is too busy trying to glare the camera into submission to even notice the obscene kiss Courfeyrac blows. He does however notice the lips on his a second later.

\-----

The fourth time it happens, Combeferre just sighs in defeat and lets Courfeyrac pull his surprised ‘oh me?’ act before pulling him.

\-----

When the fifth time comes around there are more fights about who has to sit next to Courfeyrac, than which snacks to buy for the game. No one had thought to mention it to the transfer student, so when Marius sits down next to Courfeyrac there is a collective sigh of relief. He learns quickly enough when the camera turns to them and barely has time to be shocked before Courfeyrac’s on him.

\-----

No one was expecting the sixth time, not even Courfeyrac, so when he and Jehan are suddenly up on the kiss cam the surprise is genuine. It doesn’t take long before the surprise has disappeared and he’s pulling Jehan in with a gentle smile, breathing out a quiet “finally” before kissing him softly.


End file.
